


Fresh and Clean of Any Misfortunes

by Jeonghwaaah



Category: EXID (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Bars, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Murder, hani solji and hyerin work at the laundromat, romantic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 17:17:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18877654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeonghwaaah/pseuds/Jeonghwaaah
Summary: Jeonghwa, doing her normal task of washing her clothes at the laundromat by her apartment, witnesses a girl come in with her clothes covered with blood. She offers to help her, but their once-friendly bond could turn into something more.





	1. More Than Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeonghwa witnessed a girl covered in blood enter her local laundromat.

The Fresh and Clean 1 Dollar Laundromat is like home to me, practically. Due to my small apartment complex’s lack of a way to clean our clothes, the landlord simply tells us to use the laundromat down the street, so I’m here once a week. Some people complain, but I don’t really. It’s because I like their environment. I also like keeping note of the people I see on the days that I am there, especially characters like the one I saw today.

At around 5:06 PM, I stepped into the doors of the retro-looking place. Inside it was warm, and the bubbly smell of detergent was present in the air. The two workers that were at the front desk shot their heads up from under the counter.

“Hey Jeonghwa!” Solji, one of the friends that I made at the laundromat, shouted. Hyelin was next to her, smiling and waving.

“Hey guys, where’s Hani?”

“In the back.” Hyelin replied. “She went to go get you your favorite soap because we ran out up here and she knows how much you like it.”

“Sweet!” I exclaimed. They really did know about my weird idiosyncrasies at the laundromat, some of which included using the same type of soap and sorting my clothes in a big pile on the floor before putting them in the machine. Eventually, Hani came out and gave me the soap, and I thanked her for her kind act. I made my way over to washer number 27, the one I had used for months and never changed. I began to unload all of my clothes by letting them sit in a large pile on the floor when I heard the door open with a strong swoosh. Out came a girl with long blonde hair, bangs, and makeup that looked severely ruined. She was sweating, panting, and every single piece of her clothes in her hands was covered in blood.

The girl tried as best as she could to not have anyone notice her, but I couldn’t do anything but stare at her. She looked like a hot mess. She approached washer number 28, directly to the right of mine, and gave me an anxious yet small smile before bringing her head back to the floor and beginning to load all of her blood stained clothes in the washer. I watched her carefully for around a minute before caving in and inquiring.  
“Hey, are you okay? You look to be having a tough time,” I asked.

“Mhm,” she barely managed to get out, her face looking as if she was about to explode with tears.

“Are you sure? I can help you out if you need it.”

“I-it’s fine. I promise, I promise I’m fi-” she choked up mid sentence, and tears began to fall down her face. She dropped to the floor and started sobbing. I went down to the floor with her, and consoled her.

“It’s okay, it’s okay, don’t worry,” I told her.

“But it really isn’t. My week has just been pure shit, and tonight it got even worse!”

“Why is that?”

“Because I witnessed my roommate kill someone, then she told me that if I told the police, I’d be the next one dead!”

I sat there, dumbfounded. “What. The. Fuck.” She cried even harder. I began to put a hand on her and pat her back lightly in the hopes of making her feel better. My hand going up and down her smooth back made my cheeks redden a little, but I suppressed the feeling I had when she began to talk again.

“I’m Hyojin, by the way. Nice to meet you.”

“I’m Jeonghwa, nice to meet you too. My apartment is just around the corner. How about I take you and your clothes there and you can freshen up and change. Then, we could hit a bar and you can tell me more about this. Is that okay?”

Hyojin smiled brightly through the layers of her messed up makeup. “Yes, that would be more than okay.”


	2. More Than Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeonghwa and hyojin head to the bar so hyojin can explain what the hell is going on.

After Hyojin and I went back to my apartment, we took my car to a bar about ten minutes from there. We walked in, sat down in two chairs amidst the long island of seats, ordered two beers, and she began to explain.

“So my roommate, her name is Jennie, she has, or at least had, a girlfriend named Lisa. Lisa was a wonderful girl. She had nice looks, was a great dancer, and she was very much so Jennie’s type. The two had gone out for about six or seven months. They were having sex, going out, you know, regular couple things. Then, for the past month, they had been fighting. Lisa thought that Jennie only wanted her for her money because they were never at the apartment, but always at her nice house. Over time, they began to grow a hatred towards each other, but it only would get worse because they refused to split. They got over their feelings of the day by having really angry sex, and the nasty feelings would subside until the next day, then they’d fight again. Tonight was especially grueling because they had been fighting for even longer than expected. They were in my apartment that night, so I could hear everything through the living room in which I was sitting. They were running from room to room, and Jennie was ripping drawers out of walls and throwing stuff out of sheer anger. All of a sudden, I heard Jennie storm into the kitchen and open the drawer. The next thing you know, Lisa is screaming and drops to the floor. I was in my room by this point. All of my clothes, pulled out and thrown around by Jennie, were covered in blood. Jennie then said to me, ‘You better not say a word to anybody. AT. ALL. If you tell the police about this, you’ll be the next one dead.’ Jennie put Lisa’s body in a large, unsuspecting duffel bag, and went out the door. I immediately stormed into my room. I was crying so hard, hyperventilating from what I had seen. I picked up my blood stained clothes and exited the apartment as fast as I could, and ran about a half of a mile to the laundromat, where I met you.” She smiled again. I finally got the chance to see Hyojin’s face in a calm, collected setting. She was beautiful. 

“Damn, that must’ve been one heck of a story to tell. Hold on a sec, I’ll get us another beer.” What one beer was quickly turned into three more, and the two of us finally left the bar at around 1:15 am, definitely a little tipsy.

“Hey, thank you so much for taking me here tonight, I really needed someone to talk to after what had happened. 

“Aw, it was nothing. I just wanted to help someone out. Oh! By the way, I don’t think it’s safe for you to go to your apartment just yet, due to all that happened tonight. Do you wanna stay at my place for the night? You could crash on my couch.”

“You would really do that?” Hyojin asked. I nodded. “I would love that so much! Thank you Jeonghwa.” I smiled once more and directed her to my car, where we drove back to my apartment. When we got there, I gave her a spare pair of pajamas to wear, and we both drifted off to sleep in our separate rooms. In my mind, I wanted to ask her if she wanted to stay in my bed. I don’t know why, but I, for some reason, wanted her next to me. I wanted to feel her warmth and her smooth back on my hands. I knew I only knew hr for one day, but Hyojin was one of the most gorgeous people I had ever laid my eyes on. The act of pondering on this thought made me fall fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oo things are heating up !! i hope u all are liking this so far !! also i have to ask, what’s ur favorite track on “WE” ?? i’m tired between how you doin’ and we are because both are great, but me and you is also a great title track and jeonghwa just blows me away every time she sings <33

**Author's Note:**

> ahh i hope u guys like this!! i wrote this a couple of months back and i decided why not post it bc i love writing and find it super enjoyable. anyways, i hope u all liked the first chapter of my first fan fiction, stay tuned for more chapters soon!!


End file.
